That should be me
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: When you let the one you love slip away , the only thing you can think of is " That should be me " . songfic .
1. That should be me

**I'd thought this would be a good songfic for KND …note that there's some nigelxkuki in here but , that's just to help out with the song …. " That should be me " by Justin Bieber.**

**Sure everyone does a song fic about them but here's mine . **

**Disclaimer : don't own the Kid's Next door , but I think its Awesome . **

Wallabee Beatles ( Numbah 4 or Wally ) sat down on a bench just next to the Bus Stop . Today had to be the Cruddiest day in his whole Life . And to make it worse , he thought it'd be the best .

That's Why when his friends , Sector V , asked if he wanted to join them when they went out today , he said " Not Cruddy likely " . He was too upset , but they were too busy enjoying themselves to see his pain .

**Everybody's laughing in my mind . Rumors spreading bout this other guy . **

Why , Why did he had to wait so long to tell his Crush how much he felt . But some guy got to her first , And it was someone he never even expected . He didn't even thought that guy would ever like her , He didn't even expect her to like him .

**Do you do all the things that you did with me , does he love you the way I can , did you forget all the things that you'd made with me , cause baby I didn't . **

Wasn't he the one who always watched out for her , On more than One Occasion he would be the only one the group who'd Watch her during Missions to make sure she didn't get hurt .

**That should be me , holding your hand that should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me , this is so sad , that should be me , that should be me**

**That should be me , feeling your kiss , that should me , buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong , I can't go on , till you Believe , **

**That , That should be me , **

It wasn't but a few days ago , he was trying to watch TV . But the Perky Raven haired girl came in . She was wearing her usual Green Sweater . She jumped down on the couch beside him .

" Can we watch Rainbow Monkeys " She asked . He shook his head no . She pouted .

" want to play Rainbow Monkey's with me " she asked .

" NO " He shouted. " There's No Cruddy way , I'll every play with those Cruddy , stupid Rain Bow Monkey's " . That's how he hided his feelings , but in reality it only would hurt hers .

**You said you needed a little time from my mistakes , Its funny how you used that time to have me replaced. **

Kuki began to tear up then ran into her room crying .

The other Operatives walked into the room , giving Wally death glares .

" What " Wally asked. Nigel shook his head , then went to Kuki's room to calm her down .

" If you like her don't Yell at her " is all Abby said ,.

That should've been Wally's first sign of trouble .

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the Movies , **

**Whatcha doing to me , ya taking him where we used to go **

**Now if you're trying to break my heart its working cause you know **

It was now Raining , He pulled his hoodie Over his head , and began to walk down the street .

He sighed . There they went , Laughing , Smiling . He saw Abby and Hoagie Laughing , and Kuki and Him ! He growled within his teeth , but ended up sighing again . He dragged his feet across the ground .

**That should be me , holding your hand that should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me , this is so sad , that should be me , that should be me**

**That should be me , feeling your kiss , that should me , buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong , I can't go on , till you Believe , **

**That , That should be me , **

They caught sight of him .

" Hey Numbah Four " Hoagie yelled. They ran up to him ." we thought you weren't coming " .

He could feel his heart break harder . " Yeah , well I changed my mind " .

" hooray " His Crush cheered . She hugged Wally .

Abby and Hoagie laughed as Wally's face turned bright Red .

Nigel laughed along . Kuki and the others began to walk off .

Nigel turned to Wally . " Maybe Next time you like a girl , You tell her in time " Nigel pushed his sunglasses back and followed the others .

Wally growled . The only thing that kept him going was , is that those two weren't together , and if he had anything to do with , they never will be .

**I need to know should I fight or disarm , **

**Its getting harder to Shield**

**The Pain in My heart . **

But then again , Its Kuki's Decision , Who will she choose , the Bald one , or the one with Messy Blonde hair .

But after all the fighting and yelling he did with her , It was no wonder , she thought he hated her . But it was the complete Opposite .

**That should be me , holding your hand that should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me , this is so sad , that should be me , that should be me**

**That should be me , feeling your kiss , that should me , buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong , I can't go on , till you Believe , **

**That , That should be me , **

**The one holding your hand , the One making you Laugh !**

He sighed , and smiled , There's some hope , Maybe , someday .

**That should be me , **

**Giving you flowers**

**That should be me **

**Talking for hours **

**That should be me **

**That should be me . **

Why did he have to be such a Jerk , He thought back to all the times , he could've told her , but didn't . He felt like Crud

**Never should've let you go **

**I never should've let you go **

**That should be me **

**Never should'be Let you go **

**I never should've let you go **

**That should be me . **

He knew one thing , When he thought of every guy she ever flirted with , or dated , Only one thought ran in his mind .

**That Should Be Me **


	2. Impossible

**This was originally going to be a one shot . But Thanks to Music Lover 3212 's review , I decided that it should be longer ! Anway , I don't own Kid's Next Door , and another thing , Each Chapter has a Song pertaining to a different operative . **

**Ok here's the second chapter . Enjoy **

Wally wasn't the only one with problems in Sector V . Numbah Five ( Abby Lincoln ) entered the Tree house the Next day after school , with her hat covering her eyes . She didn't bother saying hi , to Hoagie or Wally who were Playing Video games . She barely got passed muttering hi to her Kuki .

Abby walked silently to her room . She pulled out a Keyboard , and started playing .

**I remember years ago , someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did . **

**And you were strong and I was not , my illusion my mistake , I was careless I forgot I did .**

Abby Lincoln had Liked this boy in her class named Trainer . At first he was soft and sweet to her . Like every guy a girl wants .

**And Now When all is done there is nothing to say , you are gone and so effortlessly **

**You have won , you go ahead tell them **

She was getting easily distracted from her job in the KND . Every time Nigel and Hoagie would bother her about it , She would tell Nigel straight up about how he use to date Lizzie .

**Tell them all I know now , Shout it From the Roof Top **

**All we had is gone now **

**Tell them I was happy , and my heart is broken **

**All my scars are open **

**Tell them what I hoped would be **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

She however had no idea why Hoagie bothered her about it . He was usually a carefree guy .

**Falling out of love is hard , falling for betrayal is worst**

**Broken trust and Broken Heart I know I know **

**Thinking all you need is there **

**Building love and faith on words , **

**Empty promises will wear , I know I know**

She didn't understand till later . After school , She was taking the Short cut to get to the Store , to buy her magazines , because Wally and Hoagie couldn't stand the weird looks they kept getting every time they bought them for her .

**And Now When all is done there is nothing to say and if you're done embarrassing me **

**On your own you can go ahead tell them **

She listened in on Trainer's conversation with his friends . They were laughing about her , about the way she talked the way she dressed , how she acted around guys . Normally Abby would Brush something like that off .

**Tell them all I know now , Shout it From the Roof Top **

**All we had is gone now **

**Tell them I was happy , and my heart is broken **

**All my scars are open **

**Tell them what I hoped would be **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

But This She Couldn't because She thought she really Liked Trainer . Abby heard a soft knock on the door .

" Come in " She hollered at the door , pulling away her keyboard. Kuki entered in with a concerned look on her face .

" Are you Okie , numbah 5 " Kuki asked . She sat down in one of Abby's Chairs .

Abby glanced out the window , The Sun was brightly shining outside .

" Abby's going to be just fine " She told Kuki . Kuki nodded her head .

" Do you want to help me feed the hamsters " Kuki asked .

Abby shook her head . " No , Numbah 5 doesn't feel like feeding those stinky hamsters now , maybe next time " Kuki nodded her head the skipped out of the room .

At that Moment Nigel walked into Numbah Five's room .

" Um , I , I was wondering Abby if you could " Nigel was stuttering . Abby began laughing . This was a rare occasion , seeing your Sectors Leader Stutter .

" If Abby could give you Advice on how to ask out Kuki " Abby smiled knowingly . " I'd be glad to " .

Nigel sighed relieved .

" Theirs is one little problem , " Abby began laughing . " Numbah Four " .

Nigel let the sunlight hit his sunglasses to make them flash . " That's what I need help with " .

**I remember years ago , someone told me I should take **

**caution when it comes to love **

**I did **

Hoagie Laid down his controller , Stood up and started dancing . " I beat four , for the Fourteenth Time in a row " . He repeated the song for forty times in a row ! . He Thought it was funny , with all of the four's .

Wally crossed his arms frowning . " Stupid game , Stupid Cruddy game , You Cheat , that what Ya do , Cruddy Cheat every time " .

Hoagie sat down laughing . " Come on , Numbah four , Each time you're getting a bit closer to beating me " . Kuki skipped into the room .

" Do you guys want to help me feed the hamsters " She smiled .

" Sorry , Numbah 3 " Hoagie said ." But I'm too busy kicking numbah four's butt at video games " Kuki giggles .

Wally threw his Controller halfway across the room . Kuki jumped back a bit , but her cheerfulness was still un phased .

" You want to help me feed the hamsters "Kuki asked . Wally was about to yell why would he want to feed the cruddy hamsters . Then he felt the same sting he had yesterday .

" Ugh Maybe Next time Kooks " He told her . Kuki skipped out of the room . Wally picked up the controller ready to play another game with Hoagie .

Wally turned to see Hoagie having a ridiculous smile on his face.

" What ? " Wally asked .

" You know what " Hoagie said . Hoagie glanced back down to the hallway . " If you want I could give you some advice " .

Wally crossed his arms . " so you do Cruddy Cheat during the game . " . Hoagie smacked his forehead .

" No , on Asking Kuki Out " Hoagie told him . Wally's face turned red .

" I don't , I ugh , don't like her like that " Wally stuttered .

" Oh , come on , you always try to keep her away from that weird kid sandy , you almost confessed to her in front of everyone at least one dozen times already , and you have picture of her with hearts drawn around it in your room ! " Hoagie said .

" fine ,maybe I do " Wally leaned back against the couch .

Hoagie laughed . " Don't worry numbah four , I think I can help you " .

Wally's eyes widened , and a bright smirk came on his face . " Now Why would I take advice from you , when you haven't even asked out the girl you like " .

**Tell them all I know now , Shout it From the Roof Top **

**All we had is gone now **

**Tell them I was happy , and my heart is broken **

**All my scars are open **

**Tell them what I hoped would be **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

**Impossible **

Hoagie's face looked alarmed . " and which girl would that be " He asked nervously chuckling .

" Numbah five " Wally stated .

Hoagie looked at down at the game controller . " Let's play some more " .

" nu ugh " Wally said . " First you've got ask out Numbah five , and if by some miracle Numbah one doesn't get their first , I'll ask out kuki " .

Hoagie laughed , then stopped . " You really don't think I can do it , do you " .

Wally nodded his head .

**I remember years ago , someone told me I should take **

**caution when it comes to love **

**I did **


	3. Introducing Me

**Here's Chapter 3 , and the Song is Introducing Me , ,,,,, Seriously I didn't Meant to rhyme there !**

**And I know there were a few grammar and spelling mistakes in the last one . Sorry about that ! Introducing me by nick jonas . **

Hoagie and Wally stood outside the classroom .

" We have Four Minutes till class " Wally reminded Hoagie . " If ya gonna ask her out , ya better do it now " .

Hoagie kicked his feet against the wall . " How in the world am I suppose to ask Abby out ! " .

Wally groaned . " Well , don't look at me " . Kuki with smile on her face skipped ahead to the two boys .

" What's up , numbah 2 and numbah 4 " Kuki asked .

Wally smirked . " Hoagie , going to ask out numbah 5 before class today , " Hoagie's face turned bright red . " and he better hurry , we only got like three minutes and forty-eight seconds before class starts " .

Kuki's face lit up . " Oooh I know I know . You should sing to her " . Hoagie's face looked like a ripe tomato . Wally's was purple with laughter .

" I should What ? " Hoagie asked . Wally was tossing and turning on the ground laughing .

" Oooh , and I know the perfect song too " Kuki smiled . " Remember when you , me , tommy and Mushi watched Camprock2 " . Wally went into hysterics when he found out Hoagie watched Camprock2 .

" Hey that was good movie " Hoagie defended himself in front of Wally . " At least I don't listen to Justin Bieber " .

Wally stopped laughing and stood up . " So what if I listen to Justin Bieber ! At Least My little brother doesn't run around in only a black cape and a stupid cruddy hat " .

" If I recall , your baby brother doesn't even wear his own diaper half the time " Hoagie said .

" That was One time he did that " Wally growled .

" speaking of One time , " Hoagie laughed . " One heart , One love , One life for sure " Kuki was jumping up and down waving her hands in the air while the boys were fighting .

" I was saying " Kuki almost yelled . " Hoagie should sing , Introducing Me , like Nick did to that One girl " .

Wally glanced at the Rainbow Monkey watch on Kuki's Wrist . " and he better Hurry , he's got about Three minutes to do so " Wally pushed Hoagie over to where Abby was .

Hoagie took in a deep breath and started singing .

**I'm , I'm good at wasting time **

**I think lyrics to need to rhyme **

**And you're not asking but**

**I'm trying to grow a mustache **

**I eat cheese only on pizza , please**

**Or sometimes on a homemade quesadilla**

**Otherwise , it smells like feet to me **

**And I really like it **

**When the moon looks like a toenail**

**And I love it when you say my name **

Abby was doing her best not to crack up .

" Two Minutes and Fifty- three seconds " Wally yelled from across the hall . Hoagie took a deep breath and started signing faster .

**If you wanna know , here it goes**

**gonna tell you , there's a part of me **

**that'll show if we're closeGonna let you see everythingBut remember that you asked for itI'll try to do my best to impressBut it's easier to let you take a guess at the restBut you wanna hear what lives in my brainMy heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?At times confusing, slightly amusingIntroducing me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo toDoo doo, doo doo doo doo toLa la la daLa la la la la la la la, da**

" The big hand is on the Six " Wally yelled . He looked at Kuki " What does that Mean " .

Hoagie started singing faster

**I never trust a dog to watch my foodAnd I like to use to the word "dude"As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjectiveAnd I've never really been into carsI like really cool guitars and superheroesAnd checks with lots of zeros on 'emI love the sound of violinsAnd making someone smile**

" Two Minutes " Wally screamed .

**If you wanna know , here it goes**

**gonna tell you , there's a part of me **

**that'll show if we're closeGonna let you see everythingBut remember that you asked for itI'll try to do my best to impressBut it's easier to let you take a guess at the restBut you wanna hear what lives in my brainMy heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?At times confusing, slightly amusingIntroducing me**

" At least One minute and I don't know how to read a watch ! " Wally shouted .

Hoagie took in a deep breath and sang faster .

**Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted toSo be careful when you ask next time**

Wally looked at the watch one more time

" Yeah , I'd say about forty seconds " Wally shouted . He then left for his class , deciding he'll find out about how it ended later .

Hoagie sang as fast as anyone on this earth could ,

**If you wanna know , here it goes**

**gonna tell you , there's a part of me **

**that'll show if we're closeGonna let you see everythingBut remember that you asked for itI'll try to do my best to impressBut it's easier to let you take a guess at the restBut you wanna hear what lives in my brainMy heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?At times confusing, slightly amusingIntroducing me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo toDoo doo, doo doo doo doo to**

**introducing me **

He gasped for breath . " Will you go out with me , Abby " .

She tried not to hide her laughter . " Sure " . She then left for her class

Hoagie panicked , he had about ten seconds to get to his . He was at the water fountain , there was a small puddle beside him that he didn't see . Hoagie started to run ….

* Later in Dentention*

" Would've made it if I hadn't slipped " Hoagie groaned .

_This has been another chapter from don'twannabetorn9_


	4. The Way I LOVed You

**This'll be the last chapter of that should be me : only for the reason I want to finish it . **

Kuki laughed to herself as she saw Hoagie and Abby sitting on the couch in the Tree house .

She went outside of the Tree house , taking a walk , hoping to clear her head. Dark clouds formed across the sky , It'll probably ran soon.

**He is sensible and so Incredible **

**And all my single friends are Jealous **

This was not her week . First She almost ruins their missions , Then she gets grounded because Mushi did something wrong ; Now even her best friends are too busy for her .

**He says everything I need to hear**

**And It's like I couldn't ask for anything better**

All except for Numbah One , who recently started to treat her more like a friend than a fellow operative . Which was strange , because Numbah one is usually always so serious . He normally never does anything fun unless you count missions . Though constant missions tend to wear a person out .

**He opens up my door **

**And I get into his car**

**And he says " you look beautiful tonight "**

**And I feel perfectly fine ..But I miss **

Kuki wanted at least some attention , she'd take whatever she'd could get. For the week , Wally had been nothing but snapping his head off at her , any chance he got . Then within the past few days , he's more locked in himself .

**Screaming and fighting **

**And kissing in the rain and it's **

**2:00a.m. and I'm cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you …..**

He barely talks to her and when he does its only a sing syllable or two .

Wally hardly goes into a room that Nigel's in . Kuki wonders in her thoughts if they got into some kind of argument , but then again , Wally obviously was mad at her , and taking his anger out on Nigel .

**He respects my space**

**And never makes me wait **

**And He calls exactly when he says will . **

Nigel was after all standing up for her more around Wally . Kuki shook her head as she continued her walk . Nigel was trying to make her feel better when Wally was being a Jerk . A ruthless , Stupid , awful , Jerk !

**He's close to my mother**

**Talks business with my father **

**He's charming and endearing **

**And I'm comfortable.**

**But I Miss …..**

Maybe Nigel liked her or Like Like her . Kuki shook her head . He was probably just being nice , that's all . The way a leader should act , when his teammates are getting emotionally torn by another teammate .

**Screaming and fighting **

**And kissing in the rain and it's **

**2:00a.m. and I'm cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you act insane**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you …..**

Wally was ugh ! Kuki felt that he hated her . Maybe he always did , and the only reason they got along was because they're teammates .

**He can't see the smile I'm faking **

**And My heart's not breaking **

**Cause I'm not feeling Anything at all . **

But there were random times , When no one was around , He'd do something nice for her . He'd blush around her , he'd let her death hug him . Yet something would always bring his tough self back .

**And you were wildly crazy **

**Just so frustrating . **

Yet no matter what Wallly thought about kuki . Kuki knew she had a crush on him , or more than a crush , love even . It wasn't something you could forget the second some other cute guy would come along . She was constantly reminded of her crush .

Even If He didn't like her back , something was eating inside of her to tell him .

**Intoxicating , Complicating**

**Got away by some mistake and now . **

It was starting to Rain . Kuki stopped walking , turned around and ran in the other direction . She was headed straight back to the Tree house .

**I miss **

**Screaming and Fighting**

**And Kissing in the rain**

**It's 2:00am **

**And I'm cursing your name **

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

**And that's thew I loved you .**

Kuki saw him , with his orange hoodie over his head . She ran up to wally . He turned to see her , when she shouted out " Wally ! ".

" What , Numbah three " He asked annoyed. Kuki felt a sting inside of her . He didn't use her name , just her numbah . She gulped . She was going to tell him or she was going to die trying .

**Breaking down and coming Undone **

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush **

**And I never knew I could feel that much **

**And that's the way I loved you…Ooh**

**That's the way I loved you . **

" Wally " Kuki bit her lip. " I really like you , Really really like you . I just wanted you to know ; Even if you don't like me the same way back , I just wanted you to know " She turned to leave .

" Kooks " He called her by her nickname . " I do like you , really like , maybe love " Kuki's eyes lit up .

" You mean it ? "She gasped . Wally nodded his head . The rain started to pour down hard.

" Come on, Let's get you inside " Wally said . He grasped her hand and the two walked back into the Tree house .

**Never knew I could feel that Much **

**And That's the way I loved you . **


End file.
